


A Hospital Holiday Kinda Day

by AmateurScribes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Hospitals, M/M, RvB Season 15 Spoilers, RvB Secret Santa 2017, secret santa gift for nova-b0mb on tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurScribes/pseuds/AmateurScribes
Summary: It sucks having to spend Christmas Day in a hospital. Well, maybe it doesn't suck so much for Tucker because after all, nothing seems too terrible when it's for Wash.





	A Hospital Holiday Kinda Day

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late, but this is my exchange for this year's Secret Santa event! Super excited to participate in my first one, and I really hope everyone has had an amazing holiday break! This is a gift for nova-b0mb on tumblr, for which I was very happy to provide them with this fic- hope they like it! With much love to both my beta's who helped edit this, I hope you all enjoy this!

Christmas on Chorus was quiet this year. 

Well, not really- the recovering planet was the highlight of Tucker's experiences of the holiday since being stationed at Blood Gulch all those years ago. People running to and fro, rushing to holiday parties with the few friends that remained from their old squadrons, the only ones really around to celebrate the festivities with. 

New Armonia was alight as if having woken up from its depressive state to fully come alive for this very specific time of year.

It was funny- Tucker really thought that this might have been the year that they really had a  _ true _ Christmas celebration. Not the shoddily put together ones that they had back in Blood Gulch, or the times when the holiday had to go by unacknowledged by the whirlwind that was Freelancer bullshit.

In his mind, it was going to be nice in the best way possible. On the moon, they'd make do with the trees around them and the mediocre lights that they had unburnt in storage. There would be bickering, but most importantly there would be laughter. 

A real Christmas- or at least as real a Christmas they could get.

And it would be perfect because it' would be theirs; a proper celebration amongst teammates, among friends…among Wash.

They had almost made it to December too. They were so close to having a full year of retirement. But they hadn't made it a year before getting sucked into some  _ more _ Freelancer bullshit.

Even the hospital wing was decorated with bright crinkling Christmas lights.

Tucker walked down the hallways, feeling out of place amongst the white tiles, as he made his way towards the only hospital room that mattered.

He had been down this hallway so many times since their return to Chorus that it was instinctual by now; all he had to do was let his feet guide him because he'd make it to his destination in the end.

Stopping in front of the closed door, Tucker sighed, running a hand through his hair. Bringing a smile to his weary face he opened the door and was greeted with a small smile from his partner.

Wash looked relaxed for all intents and purposes in his hospital bed, a book resting on his lap, one of his fingers holding the page that he was currently on.

"Hey," he slightly rasped out. Tucker flinched at the sound of Wash's voice. It still hadn't recovered from…well, from what Tucker was mentally calling “The Incident”.

"How's my favorite Freelancer," Tucker joked as he entered the room fully, pushing against the door slowly so that it would close quietly. The room wasn't silent, the rhythmic beeps on the machinery currently keeping Wash healthy were conducting a symphony of music to Tucker's ears, he didn't want to ruin the atmosphere by having the door slammed shut.

"Could be doing much better," Wash sounded breathless. He leaned over to pick up his bookmark placing it in his book, before settling the now closed book on the bedside table. "I would be doing much better if I wasn't cooped up in here."

Tucker smiled and shook his head, settling down in the chair that he set beside Wash's bed the second Grey let him actually visit Wash. "Doctor's orders Wash, you still need a month or two before Grey would even  _ consider _ letting you get up and out of that bed."

Wash rolled his eyes, a small smile plastered on his face as he folded his hands on his lap. "Not even if it was for a Christmas gift?" he asked, mischief sparkling in his grey eyes.

"Especially not," Tucker snorted. "Trust me, I am in no mood to incur the wrath of Grey just because I decided to take you for a festive stroll outside of hospital grounds. Before you could even blink I'd be in the room over suffering from 'injuries with no obvious source of infliction,'" he mocked. 

Wash shrugged, settling further back into his (probably crappy) pillow. "Was worth the try," he quipped.

"All you can do is try," Tucker nodded solemnly. Even just the thought of going behind Grey's back doing something stupid sent shivers down his spine. 

Together they sat in silence, the machinery continuing their song and the out of sync breathes of him and Wash.

These type of silences always put Tucker on edge, and before he could even catch himself he had opened his mouth and blurted out, "Did I ever tell you about the time I completely ruined Christmas for an entire family?"

Wash raised an inquisitive eyebrow, curiosity etching across his face as if he was a portrait (Tucker mentally chides himself, he always thinks more poetically when in the presence of Wash). 

"No," Wash drawled out. "Do go on, I'm curious. How could the great Captain Tucker, ladies man extraordinaire, completely ruin Christmas for some poor unsuspecting family?"

"Well to start off, they were  _ not _ some  _ poor unsuspecting family _ ," he scoffed, crossing his arms. "They were the scourge of my entire neighborhood. A bunch of pompous rich folk who couldn't keep their unwanted opinions to themselves." He coughed into his fist looking off to the side. "But that's beside the point."

Wash settled into a more comfortable position, prepping himself for a long story. Tucker strayed on his face for a moment, taking in the way that his scars and bags didn't stand out the way that they used to. He carefully avoided looking towards Wash's neck.

Leaning back in his chair, he held out his hands in front of him. "Ok, I'm going to need you to hold any and all comments until the end of this story. Think you can manage that, Agent Inquisitive?"

Rolling his eyes, Wash muttered, "Don't worry, I'm all ears for this."

"Ok, where to start," Tucker half-muttered to himself. "This was so long ago that I can't even remember how this rivalry started but the point is this family hated mine, and let me tell you, my mom wasn't a pushover and she wasn't going to bow down to this family, so the entire time we lived in that neighborhood, the passive aggressivity between our families was so palpable that you could take my sword and cut right through it.

"Usually we left each other alone during holidays- that used to be the only truce our families could agree on. But this year," Tucker pointed a finger towards the ceiling. "This year they decided to draw first blood."

Shifting his position on the uncomfortable plastic chair, Tucker leaned forward towards the bed. "My mom always had this tradition of giving us our gifts on Christmas Eve instead of Christmas day, which was awesome because while all the other plebeian children had to wait a whole day for  _ their _ presents  _ I'd  _ already be parading around the neighborhood toting around whatever gift it was that I received this year." He puffed out his chest in pride, recalling the envious looks of the other children as he got to enjoy his presents a day earlier than everyone else.

"Now this family was so traditional that they refused to give their brats their gifts until the actual Christmas Day, and holy shit Wash those kids were fucking jealous," he joyfully stated. "But everything changed that year because they decided to be the little shits that they were and take it out on me."

Leaning his head back, Tucker tapped his finger against his chin in recollection. "That was the year my mom got me the most bitching bike ever-"

"Of all time?" Wash butted in with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Hey," he snapped. "And for your information-  _ yes _ . That bike had seemed to be the greatest thing on Earth at the time. So you can bet your ass that I went outside and rode that motherfucker all around the neighborhood. But my mom called me into the house for lunch, and I had to leave my bike outside, right?" An angry look crawled onto his face as he pursed his lips. "The second I had left my bike alone, these two punks decided to be funny by stabbing nails into the tires before hightailing it back to their house."

Blowing air out, Tucker shook his head in resignation. "That was their fucking mistake. When I had gone outside to see what happened, I knew what I had to do." His look turned from sympathetic to steely.

"I was going to ruin those brats’ Christmas if it was the last thing that I did," he said in a serious tone. 

Glancing up at Wash's face he was relieved to see that he was amused by the story. Good, he didn't want to keep up and bore Wash when his time could be better spent resting.

"Really?" Wash asked. "How were you going to single-handedly destroy Christmas for these kids?"

Tucker raised a look at him, daring him to question his supreme judgment. "In the only way, a kid with pent-up anger could- in the pettiest ways possible."

"Imagine me in the dead of night going to my neighbor's house out of pure spite on a quest for retribution.Their snowman in the front yard? Not only did I demolish that motherfucker, but you can bet your ass that I pissed on it," Tucker radiated from smugness. "All of their Christmas decorations? Tore those bitches down and threw them in a nearby lake. I knocked over their garbage cans, I did anything my grubby little vengeance-fuelled body could do to make sure those assholes woke up to destruction," Tucker clenched and shook his fist, embellishing the story as much as he could.

Suddenly, instead of the beeps of the surrounding machinery, the hospital room was filled with the sounds of whistles- of laughter, as Wash wheezed out the only kind of laughter he could at the moment. 

"You didn't," Wash choked out when he could. 

Nodding, not shameful in the slightest. "I did." Becoming more sheepish at this part, he did rub the back of his neck and smile off to the side. "Well it wasn't without consequences, however. When the family woke up to the shitpile that was their house they called my mom because as it turns out they had cameras that caught  _ everything _ ." Proudly, he crossed his arms behind his head. "Sure I had to spend the rest of the day cleaning up their yard, but what matters most is that they were so preoccupied with their yard they completely forgot about Christmas. In the end, it was totally worth it."

Reaching out to grab his hand, Wash brought himself to an upwards position. "Only you Captain Tucker," he began to remark. "Would find complete pleasure in doing something as chaotic as that as a kid."

Reaching into his pocket, Tucker grasped the item that he had been holding onto all day. "Only I would find pleasure in doing this as well."

Pulling out the mistletoe he dangled it in front of Wash's eyes, making sure that he was able to register what it was, before diving in for a kiss.

Surprised Wash could only blink, before rolling his eyes and sinking deeper into the kiss. When they finally broke apart they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. 

Silence.

Then with a shaky breath, Wash muttered out, "Merry Christmas, Captain Tucker."

"Yeah," Tucker said with a genuine smile. "Merry Christmas, Wash."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I'm not usually one to deviate from my normal chosen point of view, as well as not used to writing Tukington, but I hope I did this story well! Once again I hope nova-b0mb, and everyone else has an amazing holiday season and rest of the year!
> 
> For any questions or anything of the sort you can reach me on either of my Tumblr's: @agent-murica or @amateurscribes!


End file.
